Forever Blue
Description A terminally ill convict offers new evidence in the 1968 murder of a police officer, revealing he found drugs in his patrol car. The suggestion that the officer, who had something of a cowboy reputation, was dirty is a surprising revelation, though not nearly as shocking as the secret he and his partner kept. Meanwhile, Vera has a confrontation with the mother of a boy disturbing him, and later attempts to make a peace offering. Synopsis 1968: This episode begins with radio chatter on the police scanner and we can see Police Officer Sean "Coop" Cooper in the front driver seat of his red cruiser with a giant hole in the glass. We also see him dead and bloody. We then see Philly PD Homicide Detective Lilly Rush and her boss, Lt. John Stillman go through the halls of a prison. With inmates hollering and showing mirrors. Stillman explains that an inmate has information about a police homicide from the sixties. They speak to the inmate who just wants some cigarettes. But he then tells them he saw drugs under the seat of Cooper's car, meaning Cooper might be guilty. The inmate laughs but Stillman just stares without emotion. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Starring *Chad Everett as Jimmy Bruno (2006) *Nicolas Coster as Brogan "Sarge" Cooper (2006) *Brian Hallisay as Jimmy Bruno (1968) *Shane Johnson as Sean "Coop" Cooper (1968) *William Lucking as Tom McCree (2006) *Charles Mesure as Tom McCree (1968) *Conor O'Farrell as Brogan "Sarge" Cooper (1968) *Leon Russom as Owen Murphy (2006) *Toni Sawyer as Eileen Bruno (2006) *Oren Williams as Andre Halstead And *Sonja Sohn as Toni Halstead Co-Starring *Kristi Clainos as Eileen Bruno (1968) *Hans Howes as Leon Krol *Christian Keiber as Teddy Burke *Dennis Mooney as Priest *Rob Swanson as Owen Murphy (1968) Notes * In the closing sequence, Joe Washington's picture is seen next to Sean Cooper's at the bar Joe's. *The struggles that the characters faced and some aspects of the plot in "Forever Blue" is said to be reminiscent of Oscar winning movie Brokeback Mountain. Some similarities in writing can also be observed between the two although they greatly differ in that Forever Blue has neither any depictions of sex (such as undressing) nor clues that tell us how the characters' sexual relationship was. **The actors playing Jimmy Bruno and Sean Cooper bear superficial resemblance to Jake Gyllenhaal and Heath Ledger - but in "Forever Blue" the dark-haired, large-blue-eyed Bruno is the Ennis Del Mar character, while the brown-eyed, small-featured Coop is the Jack Twist character. **Like Jack Twist, Sean Cooper was killed in a hate crime. **The two couples both share a passionate two-part on-screen kiss. Both kisses also shared an element of violence. **In Brokeback Mountain, Alma Del Mar sees Ennis' and Jack's passionate reunion kiss through the front door of the Del Mar apartment. In "Forever Blue", Eileen Bruno sees the first kiss between Jimmy and Coop through the kitchen window. **Like Ennis and Alma, Eileen and Jimmy eventually divorce because of Jimmy's homosexuality. **Jimmy Bruno says "I ain't a queer" while Ennis Del Mar says "You know I ain't queer" to which Jack Twist responds "Me neither". **Sean Cooper, like Jack Twist, believes that they could live a different life together. Both Jimmy Bruno and Ennis Del Mar disagree and believe that their homosexual relationship is a bad thing. Like Jack Twist, bull-rider and dreamer, Coop is a risk-taker who would dare all for what he wants. Like Ennis Del Mar, Jimmy Bruno is fearful of bucking authority/convention and cannot see any way out. **Neither of the couples exchanged a line of "I love you" although both came very close to. This absence is done to great effect in both stories. ***For Brokeback Mountain, it is the final scene when Ennis utters "Jack, I swear..." ***For "Forever Blue" it is when Sean Cooper is dying as he calls "Jimmy...". There is a long pause as the camera continues to linger on the still conscious Sean Cooper before it cuts to Jimmy where we hear Coop saying "We were the lucky ones... don't forget that". *The song "Daydream Believer" by The Monkees is also used in the episode Debut, which also takes place in 1968. Music *The Monkees "Daydream Believer" *The Doors "Love Me Two Times" *Status Quo "Pictures of Matchstick Men" *Clarence Carter "Slip Away" *Cream "White Room" *'Closing Song': The Byrds "My Back Pages" Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes